8:42
by TXsmalltowngirl
Summary: Oliver, Felicity and Tommy communicate telepathically


**8:42**

**This just came into my head so I thought I would write it down and see if you liked it.**

_Felicity is this font_

**Oliver is this font **and

**_Tommy is this font_** when they are communicating telepathically.

I don't own DC, Arrow or anything related to them just this idea.

**Felicity where are you? Help me. Please Felicity.**

Felicity took note of the time 8:42 p.m. What is going on? Why am I hearing Oliver's voice? What is wrong? She opened her tablet and started hacking into the Metropolis Police Dept. to see if anything was happening there. She was looking through everything when she saw that a bomb had gone off at the meeting that Oliver, Thea, and Diggle had gone to. At this point she became frantic.

**Felicity, answer me. I'm in the dark. Where are you?**

She called Oliver's phone. No answer.

She called Diggle's phone. No answer.

She called Thea's phone. No answer.

She hacked into the nearest hospital from where the meeting took place in Metropolis. She could see that the hospital was overwhelmed with patients.

She typed in Oliver Queen and saw that he had been admitted, multiple cuts on his back, head and arms and nonresponsive to touch, sound or any other stimulation, possible coma. Felicity called all three phones again with no answer. She checked on the airlines to see if she could get a flight out of Starling City but couldn't book anything until noon tomorrow. She was getting angry. The one time she couldn't go with Oliver and Diggle and he ends up in a coma. She checked on Diggle and saw that he had broken his arm. Luckily there was nothing on Thea.

_Oliver can you hear me? Do you know what happened?_

**I don't remember anything. I just… It feels like I might be dying. I'm not sure. There's no sound just total darkness. But I'm talking to you so that must be a good thing right?**

_You are in Metropolis and I'm here in Starling City. Do you want me to come to you?_

**Could you? You are all I've got I can't sit or stand or even walk there is no light at all. Please I need you.**

Felicity thought Oliver sounded like a scared little boy. Who wouldn't be afraid of complete and total darkness with no sound? She looked at the clock and decided to call Diggle one more time. "Hey Felicity I guess you heard the news?" Asked a very tired Diggle. "No, Oliver has been calling to me. He called out my name at 8:42 and is afraid. He says that he is in the dark with absolutely no light and no sound. He asked me to come and help him. What should I do? I tried to book a flight out but I can't get anything until around noon tomorrow," said Felicity. "Wait a minute you are saying that Oliver is communicating to you telepathically?" Diggle questioned. "I guess you could say that because we have been conversing the entire time until you answered the phone," she said. "Give me five minutes and I'll call you back," he said.

Diggle went over to Thea who was holding Oliver's hand and crying, "Thea, I know this is going to sound weird but Oliver is communicating with Felicity right now and he wants her here." "What do you mean communicating?" she said. "He called to her at 8:42 and told her he was afraid. They have been talking ever since and it's all telepathic," he said. Thea thought about it and told him to make the arrangements and get a QC jet ready to fly her to Metropolis as well as have someone pick her up within the hour. "If he's talking to her then there has to be a chance he'll come out of the coma. I'll do anything to get him back to us," replied Thea.

Diggle made the arrangements and called Felicity back and gave her the information and told her to be ready in the next 30 minutes. He also told her to bring all of her equipment because they might need to use her hacking skills while she was there.

_Oliver? I'm leaving for Metropolis within the hour. Are you okay with that?_

**Yes, please hurry I really don't like this.**

* * *

**How soon will you be here? Something is causing me a lot of pain you need to let someone know.**

_I'll be there shortly. I'm in the car heading to the hospital now._

Felicity got out of the town car and went directly to Oliver's room. She had looked up the floor plan of the hospital while she was on the plane. She set down her bags and went over to Oliver to see how he was doing. She was horrified when she saw that they had tied him down at his ankles and his wrists. She looked over to Diggle and asked him why this was done. He just shook his head. She saw that Thea wasn't there and went over and undid the straps. She then proceeded to climb onto the bed and sit next to Oliver.

_I'm here._

**I know I can feel your presence.**

_So where are you hurting?_

**It's on my back. I will show you on your back.**

_Ow. That hurt._

**I'm sorry I didn't know any other way to tell you.**

_It's okay let me tell the doctor if I can find him._

Felicity looked over at Diggle and asked where the doctor was. He told her that Thea had left to go get him. At that moment Thea walked into the room with the doctor. "I told Dr. Ryan that you were receiving telepathic messages from Oliver and he doesn't believe me," said Thea. Well he just told me that something is hurting really badly and he doesn't know how much more pain he can take," said Felicity. She sat up in the bed and pulled her shirt up and tried to point on her back where it was hurting on Oliver's back. Dr. Ryan looked at her back and touched a spot and asked, "here?" "Ow, yes that's right where he said he hurt. How did you know?" she asked. "Because there is a small bruise there. Could you help me turn him on his side and let me take a look?" he asked. They did so and he was not happy by what he felt. He called the nurse told her to get the OR ready they needed to remove whatever was in his back immediately. He also told her to get an X-ray stat. Felicity asked why they had to do this so fast and he said that if he was correct there was glass under the skin and if it dug in any further it could paralyze him. Thea started crying all over again.

_Oliver they are going to do emergency surgery on your back to remove glass or some other object that is pressing on your spine. I can't come with you but I will be here waiting for you. _

**I know that you are here so I'll be okay. I can still talk to you so I'll be fine. Thanks.**

* * *

Oliver had been back in the room for a couple of hours. Diggle was asleep on a twin bed he had refused to leave. Thea was asleep on the recliner and Felicity was sitting on a chair holding Oliver's hand while she tried to sleep with her head on Oliver's bed. She jolted upright when she heard Tommy speak.

**Tommy? Why are you here? Am I going to die?**

**_It's your decision whether you live or die. You have to decide what you want to do._**

**I think I want to die. I won't have to deal with the guilt and the pain anymore.**

**_Are you sure? Let me show you something that you don't realize. You see the people over there? They are the people that have died that you have known or killed because of what they have done. _**

Oliver looked at the people Tommy pointed out. He saw his dad give him a wave and his grandparents did as well. He also saw Yeo Fei, Fryers and others who were on the island as well as those he killed during his five years away. Malcolm Merlyn gave him a grimace. The rest were people he had dealt with since he had been back. There were many people but compared to the thousands on the other side he wasn't really sure what he was showing him.

**Who are all those people over there?**

**_They are the people who have lived because of your work as the Hood. They lived because of you. _**

**There are too many people that can't be true.**

**_It is true. It's like a snowball that just keeps getting larger and larger. They lived and therefore others lived because of the original people you saved lived and on and on and on. You have done well by the people of Starling City. _**

**But why are you here?**

**_I am here to apologize to you because I was so wrong about you. I never realized just how many people you were saving by taking down the bad ones. I am so sorry for hurting you Oliver. I was supposed to be your best friend but I let you down. I need you to forgive me. I asked if I could show you your life because you have so much more to do._**

**There is nothing to forgive Tommy.**

**_Yes there is I can't cross over until I am forgiven._**

**What will happen if I don't die? Will I ever be fall in love and have a good life? Will I ever have kids, grandkids? Will I grow old or will I die young?**

**_You know that you are already in love with someone don't you? Of course you do you just don't want to admit it. _**

**Who am I in love with? No one wants me.**

**_Who have you been calling the entire time you have been in this coma? Who is always by your side? Who knows the real you?_**

**You are right I do love Felicity she's my best friend. I trust her implicitly. I just never thought that she would love me back. Infatuation is one thing but love? I don't really think she does.**

**_Who willingly admitted to Diggle that you were telepathically communicating with her? Who has saved you more times then you can count? Who has always been there for you no matter what time it was day or night? She's the only one who never asked you about the island._**

**Hmm, maybe she does love me. If you are sure she loves me then of course I want to live and marry Felicity and have many children.**

**_Oh you'll have plenty of kids. Twin girls, Hope and Love. Twin boys, Robert John and Thomas John who you will call RJ and TJ and then a couple of years later you will have another set of twins Rebel Ann and Justice. You will have to fight to get the doctors to believe you that there is a second child. If you can't get them to believe you one of them will die. You both will live to see your great grandchildren._**

**Rebellion and Justice?**

**_Yes they will take up your cause sometime after you and Felicity retire. Your children will be brilliant and caring but the last two will be extra special you will understand why you will name them what you do when they are born. Your love for each other will be one for the record books one of those loves that comes once in a lifetime. There will be so much love and laughter in your house, I'm jealous just thinking about it._**

**What about Thea and Diggle?**

**_Thea will do fine. She will marry someone that she loves dearly and will live a good life. Diggle will grow old along with you and Felicity. He will marry and have several children. You will remain close friends for the rest of your lives. You are all family._**

**Then I forgive you. I want to love Felicity and get on with my life. I want to begin now.**

**_You will wake up at 8:42._**

_Is that when you died?_

**_Yes it is Felicity._**

_I love you Tommy for what you just did. I know you will be happy and are with your mom._

**_I am happy and yes I'm with my mom and grandparents. I am glad that Oliver has finally figured out that he loves you because I knew it almost from the first time he met you._**

_Why did you let me hear that conversation?_

**_Because I wanted you to hear that he has known that he has loved you for a long while but didn't want to admit it. I also want you to know that you are going to sleep for about a 24-hour period and you are going to see all that happened on the island. It will be horrible but you will be able to handle it. It will give you great insight as to why Oliver is like he is. You can tell him that I showed you or not it will be up to you. I promise you that you won't have the nightmares that Oliver still has but also that you will be able to discuss his time on the island. You both will be very happy._**

_Thank you Tommy for everything you are the greatest best friend a person could ever ask for I will never forget you and you know that Oliver won't either._

**_You will lose your telepathic powers to communicate once Oliver wakes up. You will always know how each other are feeling emotionally no matter how far apart you are. I lobbied hard for that one! Bye Felicity and give my love to Thea._**

_I will. Bye._

Felicity stood up and saw that Diggle was awake. She told him that Oliver would wake up at 8:42 and that someone needed to let Dr. Ryan know. Diggle kind of laughed and woke up Thea so she could contact the doctor. She called him immediately and they all sat and waited to see if Felicity was correct.

_Dr. Ryan couldn't believe that Oliver woke up at precisely 8:42. Oliver and Felicity just smiled at each other. Diggle shook his head and Thea wanted to know when the wedding was going to take place._


End file.
